The present invention relates to key ring holders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a key ring holder with a hanger loop for hanging.
Several structures of key ring holders have been disclosed for holding key rings so that bunches of keys can be orderly arranged and carried. A key ring holder is generally made in a flat, circular shape and may be attached with a hook or swivel type snap hook for hanging. A swivel type snap hook is generally comprised of a hook having a latch means controlled by a spring means for locking and unlocking control. This structure of swivel type snap hook is still not satisfactory in use because the spring means thereof may be damaged easily.